


Make Up

by coopbastian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Hopeful Ending, Kissing, M/M, Post-Heroes vs. Aliens Crossover, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: Post-Crossover drabble. Barry tells Cisco that they should talk. And really, talk talk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted on tumblr

Barry gets to Cisco’s apartment fairly late after having drinks with Oliver, a small smile on his face. 

He actually had a good talk with the other man, and even though it seems like Cisco isn’t terribly mad at him anymore, he decided it was best to finally move out to give his friend that space he’s been needing, especially if it would mean that Cisco would start trusting him more and more. 

Right before he could open the door, it suddenly swings open to reveal Cisco himself–he’s in pajamas, wearing glasses, and he has his hair tied in a loose bun. The sight sort of gives Barry a flutter in his chest, just like it has every time he walked in on his friend like this during the time they’ve been living together. 

“Uh, hey,” Cisco says, giving him a small smile. “I thought I heard something, I ordered Chinese.” He steps to the side for Barry to step inside, stretching his arms, which makes his shirt ride up a little for some skin to appear–and Barry almost choked on air. 

“They, uh, deliver this late?” Barry asks, walking in and slipping out of his coat. 

“I have a guy,” Cisco tells him simply, sending him a wink. 

Barry only lets out a soft laugh, shaking his head fondly at his friend. “So. Oliver and I had a long talk, which was actually pretty helpful. I, uhm. I’ve been thinking about us.”

Closing the door behind him, Cisco gives Barry a look. “Yeah? What about us?” 

Barry starts to scratch the back of his neck nervously, trying his best not to avoid eye contact with his friend. “I think it’d be good if we…talked. Like, _talk_ talk, y'know? I mean–it doesn’t have to be now or anything, but–”

He gets cut off. Cisco is grabbing him by the shoulders all of a sudden and he’s being pulled in and…oh. Their lips crash against each other’s. 

It takes a long moment for Barry to process what’s happening, because _wow_ , but when he starts to kiss back, his eyes flutter shut and his hands end up resting on Cisco’s hips. Millions of emotions are hitting him at once, butterflies fluttering about his stomach, his palms getting sweaty. 

But as amazing and wonderful as this is turning out, Barry breaks the kiss and he gives Cisco a confused expression. “I…Cisco, we should–”

“I missed you,” Cisco tells him breathlessly, pulling him back in for another kiss, but Barry reluctantly steps back and holds his friend in place. 

“Wait. Cisco, I-I’m sorry,” he says, biting his lips. “I really think we should just…sit down and talk. I mean, this is just as great. I love it. But…we really need to talk. Is that…okay? Can we do that?” 

Cisco stares at him, and Barry is scared for a second that he’s screwed up once again, but then he’s smiling at him. 

“Good,” Cisco says, pulling back as well as he straightens up. “That was a test. Mostly. I wanted to kiss you, but I swear I was gonna smack you if you had kept going.” 

Barry arches in eyebrow at him, sort of in awe. “But you wouldn’t have…stopped yourself?” 

Cisco rolls his eyes before leaning in to smack the back of Barry’s head. “ _Cállate_ , smartass. We can absolutely talk. Tomorrow. I’m still waiting on those egg rolls. It’s MythBusters night…you can…watch with me, if you want.” 

At this, Barry is smiling wide, that flutter in his chest back again. “Yeah, dude. I’d love that,” he says, and they both take their usual seats on the couch–but just close enough for their arms to touch so they could lean against each other.

For the first time in a long while, the air between them isn’t filled with complete tension. It’s…content. And excitement…for what’s to come for the two of them.


End file.
